District 'D'
by redandready45
Summary: They are not Welcome, They are Not Accepted, They are not...POKEMON?


District 'D'

Chapter 1: And so They Arrived

-Dedicated to some of the greatest artistic minds of my lifetime, Neill Blomkamp and Satoshi Tajiri.

Normal Text: Conversation _Italics: Recorded Conversation _**Bold: News Broadcast**

_Recorded March 29, 2013 _

Professor Oak: _It was like any other September day in the Kanto Region. I had just given my grandson his Poke ball, and I gave Ash Ketchum his famous Pikachu, but we all know that story by now. For a researcher such as me, it meant the beginning of a new chapter on the story of life, but for everyone else it seemed to redefine life itself._

D. Ketchum: _I found it shocking how something like this could transpire just outside of Pallet. Not since my Ash was born was my life so uplifted. I mean they could have gone to Saffron, they could have gone to Mount Moon…_

Former Officer Jenny Pax: _they could landed at Indigo, they could have showed up at Unova, but no, they picked some minor city in some old corner of the world. And the fact that by luck Seafoam Island TV station got the first scoop when they arrived:_

**Recorded September 10, 1998: Courtesy Seafoam Media**

**AS MOST OF THOSE BEHIND ME CAN SEE ,WHAT CAN ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS A FLYING SAUCER , HAS APPEARED OVER THE HEART OF VIRIDIAN CITY, I DON'T KNOW WHY, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT THIS IS TRULY A HISTORIC DAY FOR NOT ONLY THIS SMALL CITY IN KANTO BUT FOR THE WORLD, AS WE ARE GREETED FOR THE FIRST TIME BY EXTRATERRESTRIALS. TIME WILL TELL WHAT IMPACT THIS HAS ON US**

Todd Snap: _It's funny how one image can define a single event in our technological world. How our minds only focus on that particular image. That is the advantage of being a photojournalist: that all it takes is one image, and you can define an entire saga. When I took that picture of the spaceship in the sky that the Poke Weekly put its issue of that with the ship and a reflection of that ship at the Viridian pond, I had no idea that would be the picture that Poke Weekly would put on its cover story. But I guess since the spaceship- that the scientific community would label 'EO1' or 'Extraterrestrial Object 1'- never did much for those weeks it stayed in the air, my image became the only one that people could look to._

**Recorded October 9, 1998**

**IT HAS BEEN NEARLY A MONTH SINCE EO1 FIRST ARRIVED AND IT STILL HAS SHOWN NO SIGN OF MOVEMENT. THE OBJECT STILL REMAINS 400 FEET ABOVE THE CENTER OF VIRIDIAN CITY…**

Officer Jenny Pax: _Eventually the decision was made by Viridian police and the Kanto Guard to enter E01, to find out what was going on. We flew up to what I believe was a blue shell, which seemed to have an entrance/exit. Once we got up there, we came up with blowtorches, laser, chainsaws, and some Charizard, Growlithe, and Machop to provide muscle. Once we came into contact whit the blue surface, we we're surprised by how easy it was to enter through the blue door, which seemed to resemble a jewel. We felt relieved, at first, I felt relieved not to have to carry heavy tools, but we still kept the Pokemon, for what we found._

**Recorded October 12, 1998 Courtesy Viridian Police Cameras**

**OFFICER PAX: THE WHOLE AREA (BREATH) APPEARS TO BE ONE LARGE CORRIDER (BREATH) WE'VE APPORACHED WHAT APPEARS TO BE A BLUE AND RED GOO. PROBABLY SHOULDN'T TOUCH IT (ASIDE) **_**SERIOUSLY GUYS, LAY OFF THAT STUFF. **_**(SCREECH) WHAT WAS THAT! (BARKS AND ROARS ARE HEARD.) DID YOU HEAR THAT? WHAT A SCREECH…**

Officer Pax: _I saw these things, lying on the ground, it was Hard to describe…_

Professor Lund: _I first heard about the aliens around that September day, and I was at first a bit insulted because the aliens never sought the technology of LaRousse City, but when they asked me to study these creatures, I didn't feel proud, just part of a strange journey. When we analyzed their… tentacles, we discovered their resemblance to the DNA helix, which of course is the basic molecule of life for all species. And because these aliens the way we saw life itself, it became natural to call them "Deoxys."They carried of course Psychic-like characteristics, It became apparent that these we're just another form of Pokémon since they could obviously communicate with other Pokemon._

Professor Ivy: _We discovered after accidently blasting one of the "Deoxys" with my laser, we discovered their regenerative properties, unlike any other. But it seemed to get slower and slower, and we realized these aliens we're sick and dying._

Viridian City Mayor Dole Kahn: _All the initial excitement of these aliens was soon replaced with the fact that once you brought them out, who was gonna take care of them. I didn't want t a bunch of frea… I mean Deoxy in my town, I mean, would you want a bunch of… I can't even describe them, there that outer worldly, and besides no one else certainly wanted them…_

**Recorded December 13, 1998**

**POLLS SHOW THAT 70% OF VIRIDIAN CITIZENS WANT THE ALIENS OUT. OTHER REGIONS HAVE VOTED TO NOT ALLOW THE DEOXY IN THEIR VICINITY.**

Mayor Dole Kahn: _Finally, after weeks of these creatures running around, and wrecking the place, the Kanto government stepped in. It was eventually decided that the aliens were to be moved into an old slum of the city, District 'D'. It was determined to be cheaper to privatize the security of the aliens, and it became only natural as to who would be the ones in charge of the security…_

Professor Birch: _It was natural that a defense contractor would be the ones to guard the aliens, and who better than Team Rocket Industries, or TRI, the largest defense contractor on earth, especially since its CEO Giovanni Terreno, already owned property in Viridian City, including its gym and spa. But of course the real money was to come not from guarding the aliens, but accessing their powers, which Giovanni and his team of scientists wanted to do. But of course, most people cared about the aliens, or simply how to get rid of them, since District 'D' became a slum , but few would expect how that would come to be… _

Professor Elm: _With any society, when you get slums, you get pollution, crime, illegal trades. The infamous Team Galactic, fed that with its sale of Deoxys meat, illegal Deoxy vs. Pokemon battles, and even prostitution, eventually it was decided that they would be moved to farmland outside of Viridian, far outside of Kanto._

First Chapter Finished. I hope you guys like my first story.


End file.
